The Different path we take rewrite
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: The sequel of Past and Future, rewrite version. Sakura and Minato are married and got Naruto, what danger is lurking in the shadows? will the events Sakura know happened or will they change? for the better or for the worse? Paring; MInaxSaku NaruHina. SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Different path we take

Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and I never will

The sun was slowly rising over Konoha. The sun light down on the village with warmth and light, removing the shadows of the were already people at this time up and was out in the village, heading for their work or perparing for the day. However there was one person who was at the hokage mountain and watched the sunrise and looked over the village. A woman was with long pink hair moving with the wind. The wind softly caressed her skin and made her shiver lightly.

The womans eyes wandered over the buildnings in the village. For her, the village looked just as the same one she had been born but at the same time, it was so much different than she knew it from her own time. It had changed a lot but still been the same village she swore to fight to protect no matter what.

A part of her was still yearning for the Konoha she had come from however, she had now finally able to get things right. Twelve years since she had been by accident sent to the past and found a place she felt she belonged to. She had found friends and family and the most important things, she had found love.

Sakura smiled, she had been happily married for eleven and half years now with the present hokage, the fourth.

Sakura looked at the stone faces and saw the four faces of the hokages. She had never thought she would have been able to change the past to the better. The Uchiha clan was still around and had no plans for any coup. The friendship between the hokage the head of the Uchiha clan helped a lot.

Now Sasuke and Itachi would grow up with their family, Sasuke would have no reason to betray them again.

Sakura sighed. It had been difficult when Sasuke had been born. Sakura had struggled not truly being able to grasp that newborn was once upon time her teammate and who had tried to kill her.

She just hoped everything would be all right now.

Sasuke's birth hadn't been the only one that effected her. The moment she had giving birth to her and Minato's son, Naruto Sakura had unknown to Minato struggled with her new role in Naruto's life. She wasn't his teammate, she was his mother.

Tsunade was the one who knew about her struggles. Sakura had turned to Tsunade in need to talk with someone who wouldn't judge her and Tsunade was perfect, She had helped Sakura through her struggles and hadn't spoken a word about it to Minato.

In the end, Sakura had grasped it and could breath out and become the mother Naruto needed. However, the very same night Naruto was born, Kushina, the former Jinhuriki had been captured and taken to the outside of the village and had the kyuubi drained from her. Sakura and Minato knew who was behind this. Madara Uchiha. Luckily, Tsunade had been in the village and been able to get to Kushina in time and healed her, thus saving the Uumaki from death. However, with the Kyuubi raging and attacking the village, Sakura feared Minato would go through the same fate, just like the first time.

But fate was with them. Kyuubi must have been able to break free from Madara's control and actually calmed down a bit, but it didn't help the situation. The kyuubi needed to be sealed again.

Before Madara got his hands on the mighty fox.

Then Before neither Sakura or Minato could do anything about it, Sarutobi had come into the lador where Sakura where resting with Naruto, Minato keeping them company.

Sarutobi told them his decision and told them, he needed to borrow Naruto. Sakura hearts clenched but she knew there were no other way. Naruto would become the jinchuriki once more.

Sakura was leaning against the railingm snapping out of her memories. She knew she needed get home, before Minato would wake up and not finding her.

He probably would send ANBU to look after her and that was the last thing she needed now.

Straighten up, Sakura decided to head home to her family.

Sakura was doing breakfast when she heard someone entering the kitchen. Sakura smiled when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, holding her. She felt lips pressing against her neck. Sakura giggled, it tickled her.

"Minato, it tickles when you do that" Sakura said, not looking back at her husband who chuckled.

"well, can't help it, not when you standing here doing breakfast."

Sakura shook her head.

"well, why don't you go and wake Naruto up?" Sakura said looking over her shoulder. Minato nodded and kissed her on the cheek before he left her to wake up his son.

Sakura smiled and finished the eggs and put them on the plate.

She turned around only to feel something or rather someone ran into her.  
"Hey, what have I told you about running in the kitchen?" Sakura said, looking at the mini Minato who grinned up at her, his arms around her waist.

Naruto grinned and looked up at her.

"Morning mum!" Naruto greeted her, making Sakura just chuckle and ruffled his hair.

"Morning to you too. Ready for the big day?" Sakura teased him. Naruto beamed.

"I am going be a ninja today!" Naruto said.

"Well, you need eat breakfast first so sit down" Sakura said. Naruto let her go and sat on his chair, Minato come shortly after that and they enjoyed the breakfast, just as any family would.

Mum, if I pass and become ninja, can we eat ramen tonight?" Naruto asked his mother when they was heading towards the academy. Sakura looked down at Naruto and smiled.

"Maybe. Jiraiya and Tsunade will come tonight and celebrate you becoming a shinobi." Sakura said, making Naruto beam.

"Pervert-sage and Baa-Chan is coming?!"

Sakura just shook her head. Naruto was still her Naruto no matter what. Luckily, Tsunade only let Naruto get away with calling her old, since he was her godson.

"Yes, they will"

Sakura looked up and saw Mikoto and Sasuke standing there.  
"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto screamed and ran to his best friend. Sasuke turned and saw Naruto coming towards him.

"Hey, ready for the exam?" Naruto grinned "I was born ready" making both mothers laugh.

"oh...I see you're just sa confident as usual Naruto-kun" Mikoto said.

"You bet, Mikoto-san. Me and Sasuke we'll be the best shinobi there is. Just wait and see, we'll become the strongest, right Sasuke?"

"You bet"

"Well, if you're going be the best, you two better head in or you will miss your exam" Sakura teased them, making both of them panic and quickly said their goodbyes and ran inside of the academy.

"They grown up too fast." Mikoto said smiling. Sakura nodded

"Yes, they do"

At the academy

Naruto and Sasuke took their places and waited for the teacher. Sasuke was looking around and frowned. This class had all the heir of the shinobi clans in Konoha.  
"Hey, what are you looking for teme?" Naruto asked who also started to look around curious what his friend was looking for.

"Nothing really, it just ocurried to me that all the heir of the clans in the village are in this class."

Naruto blinked. "That's it? You noticed this first now? Teme, I noticed this the very first day we started in the acedemy" Naruto grinned. Sasuke scoffed.

"What? So you mean you actually pay attention?" Sasuke asked grinned. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you making sound as a bad thing"

"Consider, who your aunt is, it is"

"Hey, aunt Kushina is awesome, she is the one who taught me all those pranks and helped me to get new ideas for prank."

"Does your parents know this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Naw, I don't think so, unless mum have found out, but none have said anything about it."  
"Well then why was you summoned to the hokage last week?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault that some Jounin got caught in the prank, how would I know that colour didn't disappear so easily? Kushina said it wouldn't be any problem to remove the colour." 

Then the door opened making both boys look towards it and saw Saki Haruno coming in.

"There is another heir. Saki Haruno." Naruto said giving Sasuke a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"well, consider how much you watch her whenever we have execise I start to think you actually have a crush teme and you know what we have said about that."  
"I do not have a crush on her. I am impressed that she is taking this seriously unlike the other girls. Saki is one of the few of the girls in the class who take this seriously, it doesn't mean I have a crush on her damn it."

Naruto grinned but said no more about it.

Then their teacher, Iruka come into the classrum, making everyone stop talking, everyone excited for the exam and to become a shinobi.

Sakura and Mikoto was enjoying some tea in a téa shop when Obito and Rin walked up to them. 

"Obito, Rin! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She hadn't seen them around lately, since they had been on mission.

"Nothing, we saw you was here so we thought we would say hi" Obito said grinning. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She wasn't buying it.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Obito flinched seeing the look Sakura was giving him.

"Minato-sensei sent us to tell you that he might be late tonight, much work in the office right now" Rin said. Sakura narrowed her eyes, looking at her former students.

"Really? So my dear husband couldn't tell me in person instead of sending his students to tell his wife this?" Sakura asked in a sick sweet voice making both start sweating. They were in for it now and silently they both prayed for their sensei.

"well... yeah?" Obito said, unsure of what he should say. He knew Sakura had temper but he rather not to be the reason for her losing her temper now.

"Please don't kill us" Obito said, bowing, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry Obito I won't" Sakura said calming down, making borth Obito and Rin sigh in relief.

"I will go and have a talk with my husband, he knows we would celebrate Naruto becoming genin today and he dare to not get home in time?" Mikoto chuckled seeing her friend getting worked up.

"Easy there, Sakura. I am certain Minato have a lot of things to do, he is the hokage after all" Sakura sighed and calmed down.

"You're probably right but still, this is not a day Minato should come home late."

Sakura sighed and looked down at her téa cup.

"Sakura, I am certain Minato-sensei will do his best to come home to celebrate Naruto becoming Genin. He knows this is a big day for Naruto and he don't want disappoint Naruto." Obito said, he didn't like Sakura was looking so down.

Sakura looked up at Obito and smiled a small smile

"Thank you, Obito. You are right, I guess its just me, who is stressed about this. I didn't think this day would come so soon"

"Sakura is everything all right? I have seen you sometimes up and walking around the village, in the early morning. Is there something that's bothering you?" Sakura looked down at her hands. Mikoto put her hands over Sakura's and smiled gently. "You don't need keep it all inside you know, if you need to talk, I will be there and I am certain Kushina will also be there if you need a woman to talk to if not Tsunade-sama."

Sakura looked away, not meeting Mikoto's eyes. Mikoto squeezed her hands in a comfort manner.

"Thank you" Sakura said softly. Mikoto nodded and let go of her hands. The two woman sat and finished their tea before they headed home.

When Sakura got home, she decided to start to perpare for the dinner. She was in the kitchen when she felt pain in her head. Her hands flew up to her head. The pain was pulsing in her temples. Opening her eyes, Sakura noticed she got dark spouts in her sight. Sakura tried to sit down but collapsed onto the floor. She felt herself shaking. Sakura closed her eys, not being able to take the pain anymore, she lost consious.

 _Sakura's mind_

" _Did you honestly it was by accident you were sent to the past?"_

 _Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't know where she was. It was terrifying._

" _Who are you and what do you mean by that? Of course it was an accident"  
Sakura heard a laugh, she tried to locate where the sound was coming from but failed._

" _Now dear, you should have seen this coming, being from the Haruno clan and have the Rekengan. But I guess your kekkei genkai failed to warn you about me."  
Sakura clenched her fist. She was getting tired of this game_

" _SHOW YOURSELF!"_

" _Very well" Sakura turned around and gasped, fear filled her being. It couldn't be possible._

" _You..." Sakura said not finishing her sentence_

 _Infront of her was Madara Uchiha standing smirking at her._

" _Dear Sakura. It wasn't an accident that you arrived in that timeline. In fact it was my doing, so in a way, you should thank me, for letting you go back into the past and meet your beloved husband."_

" _What?!" Sakura exclaimed shocked what the ancient Uchiha was saying._

" _I made sure that you got into the past. I gave you the chance to meet with Minato. I am certain that you are happy."  
Sakura glared at him._

" _Why?"_

 _Madara smirked "Because my dear... I want your powers"_

Meanwhile

Naruto, Sasuke and Saki was walking from the academy, they were supposed to eat lunch with Sakura at their place. Saki was nervous to meet Sakura but both Naruto and Sasuke had told her it would be fine.

"Mum will like you, I am sure." Naruto said grinning. Saki nodded.

"We are here" Sasuke said.

Naruto ran towards the door and throw it up.

"I AM HOME AND I HAVE MY TEAM WITH ME MUM!" Naruto screamed only to recive silent as answer. Naruto frowned and walked into the living room.

"Mum? Are you here?" Naruto asked. Both Sasuke and Saki walked in.

"Isn't she home?" Saki asked. Naruto frowned

"She told me she would be so we could eat lunch together."

Naruto headed for the kitchen. He come in and saw Sakura on the floor unconsious.

"MUM!" Naruto screamed, rushing to her. Naruto kneeled down and tried to wake Sakura up by shaking her.

"Mum? Wake up mum please"

Sasuke and Saki walked in and saw Sakura on the floor.

"We need to get help, who knows how long she have been unconsious" Saki said, trying to stay calm. Sasuke nodded.

"Saki stay with Naruto, I go and get help!" Sasuke said and before Saki could answer him, Sasuke was out of the house.

Sasuke headed home, hopefully his mother and father could help. He could tell, even if Naruto tried to not show it, he was afraid and worried about his mother. Luckily, the Uchiha district wasn't too far from where Naruto and his family lived. Sasuke noticed his brother, Itachi was outside of their house.

Itachi saw Sasuke coming running in hurry

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Itachi asked. Mikoto and Fugaku come out from the house seeing Sasuke.

"we were supposed to eat lunch with Sakura-san but when we got there we found Sakura-san in the kitchen on the floor unconsious. "  
Mikoto tensed and turned to Fugaku.

"Go to the hokage tower and get Minato. Itachi you head to the hospital and get Tsunade. I go with Sasuke back to Naruto"  
the men nodded and both was gone while both Sasuke and Mikoto headed back to the house where Minato, Sakura and Naruto lived.

At the hospital

Tsunade was working and was about to head out to get some lunch when Itachi arrived and informed her about had happened.

Which now is the reason why she was in the kitchen trying to get Sakura wake up. Using her chakra trying to find out why Sakura was unconsious, Tsunade worked swiftly and quickly.

"I need take her to the hospital, something is wrong but right now I can't tell what" Carefully, Tsunade lifted Sakura up in her arms.

"Mikoto take care of the kids." Mikoto nodded and then Tsunade left. Mikoto turned to the kids who was in the living room. Naruto looked worried and wanted to follow Tsunade but Mikoto had put her hand on his shoulder and smiled gently.

"Why don't you three come with me back to the Uchiha household. Fugaku is probably with your father right now Naruto, telling him what happened. "

Naruto nodded and followed his teammate and Mikoto out of the house.

With Minato

Minato had just finished a meeting with the council and was talking with jiraiya when Fugaku arrived.

"Fugaku what's the matter? You look like something terrible has happened" Jiraiya said grinning, but seeing how grave Fugaku was Jiraiya stopped grinning.

Minato got worried seeing his friend so serious, not that Fugaku usually be serious but not this serious.

"Your son and his teammates found Sakura-san unconsious in the kitchen. Mikoto is with them and Itachi have went after Tsunade. "

"WHAT?!" Minato flew up from the chair and without any asking, Minato left the office and headed towards the hospital, sick of worry about Sakura.

 **A/N** _ **:**_ So I decided to re-write this story and I hope you liked this chapter. I will replace all chapters with new ones, because I thought I didn't do the first story any justice so I decided to re-write it. So what's do you think about this? R&R people see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The Different path we take

chapter 2

 _Sakura glared at the Uchiha infront of her. She didn't believe him when he told her it was thanks to him that she had travel to the past and he wants her power, or rather her kekkei genkai. It was riddicules._

" _What makes you think you will get my power? You won't get me so easy" Sakura said, tryingto sound confident._

 _Madara just smirked "True it won't be easy, consider you made sure that fourth hokage survived and made sure nothing would happened to the Uchiha clan. Thanks to that, my plans have been delayed but not for long, that i promise you that"_

 _Sakura clenched her fist. She felt so much hate for the old Uchiha in front of her._

" _I never thought your kekkei genkai would warn you about my presence... that was actually a surprise, i honestly thought i had managed to avoid your visions but it seems i haven't"_

Sakura frowned, "So this wasn't part of your mighty plan then?" Sakura asked.

Madara shook his head. "No, and don't bother to try attack me here dear, i am just an illiusion for you in your own head, this happened because your visions are getting stronger."

Madara started to fade but he was still smirking, "See you soon Sakura-Chan" Madara taunted her.

"I hope not!" Sakura answered him.

Madara was gone and Sakura tried to relax, and closed her eyes.

Sakura's eyes snapped up, first Sakura was blinded by the light but then she saw Tsunade was hovering over her, looking worried but relaxed seeing Sakura woke up Tsunade relaxed.

"About time, you woke up" Tsunade said.

Sakura looked confused and looked around, she wasn't home.

"You're at the hospital. Naruto and his team found you lying on the floor in the kitchen unconsious. They along with Jiraiya and Minato are in the waiting room, worrying sick over you"

sakura groaned and tried to sit up but Tsunade hold her down. "Easy there, you should lay down, since we don't know what made you faint in the first place."

Sakura shook her head "There is someone i need you to get for me" Tsunade frowned but nodded

"Who?"

"Yuuki Haruno"

twenty minutes later, Shizune and Yuuki Haruo walked in the hospital. Yuuki had been first confused to why Shizune would come and get her but when Shizune said Sakura Namikaze were in hospital and asked for her, Yuuki knew something was wrong. She was aware of the hokage's wifes past, since Sakura wanted it that way so the third hokage had informed her about Sakura.

Seeing her daughter and her teammates, Jiraiya the toad sage, three from the Uchiha clan and the hokage in the waiting room, Yuuki knew something bad had happened.

Saki looked up and saw her mother being there.

"Mum what are you doing here?" Yuuki smiled and was about to answer when Tsunade came out from the room Sakura was in.

"Yuuki?" Tsunade waved to her to come forward and followed her back into the room.

Yuuki saw Sakura lying in the bed, smiling when she saw Yuuki. "Hello Yuuki-san. I am sorry for disturbing you but i need your help about Rekengan"

Yuuki sat in the chair beside the bed and looked concerned.

"My lady is this the right time? You don't seem to be well" Yuuki said, looking concerned.

Sakura smiled"Well, consider it was because of my kekkei genkai i fainted there is something i need to know or if you could find the answer for me." Sakura said, looking at Yuuki seriously. The woman nodded. "Of course anything."

Sakura smiled a smile"I want to know if there is possible the vision can get stronger over the time" 

Yuuki thought for a moment before answered. "I am certain there was a member of our family whose kekkei genkai got stronger over the time, or at least the visions. They come more often and did at some point warn that person for danger, i can look into it more and come back to you"

"it would be appericated" Sakura said softly, learning back in the bed.

Yuuki nodded and stood up. "I take my leave now, it seems there is a lot of people out there worried about you"

Sakua sighed and nodded"yeah, better get them in here. Unless Tsunade won't let them." Yuuki giggled and walked out.

Tsunade looked in through the door and looked at Sakura who sighed "Let them" Sakura said, she knew it was better to get it over with it. Minato would freak out if he didn't already.

The door opened and Sakura was able to see something yellow before she felt someone jumped onto the bed, arms wrapped around her holding her tightly.

Looking down she saw Naruto. He looked at her worried, tears in his eyes.

"Are you all right mum?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and drew her hand through his hair.

"I am fine now, sorry for making you worried" Sakura leaned down and pressed a kiss on his forehead. She held Naruto in her arms closing her eyes. Then she felt arms wrapped around both her and Naruto. Sakura didn't need to look who it was. She knew it was Minato. She didn't even ask if she had scared the hell out of them.

Then someone else come in, Sakura looked up and saw Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke coming in.

Sakura saw Mikoto looked reliefed but then her face changed. Sakura mentally perpared herself for it.

"You told me you were fine, when we talked earlier today and then i hear from Sasuke, that he Naruto and Saki found unconsious in the kitchen!" Sakura flinched, she saw Mikoto was fuming and was trying to calm down.

"I was fine when we saw each other Mikoto."  
"I am more curious what was it that make you faint in the first place" Tsuande said, coming in with Jiraiya.

Sakura sighed trying to remember. Then she remembered the 'talk' she had with Madara. Oh crap

"well... I can tell so much it have something to my kekkei genkai. I hope Yuuki-san can help me to confirm it." She could hear Minato sigh into her shoulder.

Jiraiya frowned "You think it has something with your kekkei genkai?"

Sakura nodded. "Consider the pain i got was around my eyes, i can't think something else than could effected me."

She was about to contiune when she heard someone was runnning in the corridor. Tsunade looked out and saw Yuuki coming running.

"yuuki-san? What's the matter?" Tsunade asked, looked concerned, however Yuuki waved her off and looked straight at Sakura with a serious look and walked into the room.

"I had luck and found what you asked me to look for, Sakura-san and you're right. The person who had the ability to see vision just like you, had similar experince to this situation. She fainted and when she woke up from the coma, she told the eldest she had somehow been able to see and talk to the person that was a danger to her. And her kekkei genkai had gotten stronger over the time."

Yuki gave Sakura a scroll with the information Yuki had found. Sakura took it and opened the scroll to read the content.

sakura sighed, thanks to the scroll, she had been able to confirmed her supicious which meant it hadn't been her mind that played games with her. The talk she had with Madara had been real. It frighten her.

"But Sakura didn't talk with someone while she was unconsious right?" Jiraiya said frowning. Sakura sighed. "I did"

Everyone looked at her curious."With who?" Jiraiya asked grinning. Sakura glared at him.

"its nothing to laugh about Jiraiya. Consider who i had a talk with, laughing is the last thing i would do."

Sakura looked down at Naruto who hold onto her tightly. She didn't want anything to happened to Naruto. Not now. She also knew this was a conversation Naruto and his teammate shouldn't listen to. Looking up to Tsunade and Shizune who understood nodded.

"Naruto, Sasuke-san, Saki-Chan why don't we go and get something to drink Shizune said smiling. The three genin looked at the older woman before sighed and followed her out. They figured they shouldn't be in there and listen to the conversation.

Sakura let go of Nauto who reculcantly followed his teammates out. Sakura couldn't blame him. Coming home and find her unconsious on the floor in the kitchen, it would make her nervous as well.

He had finally what has been taken away from him in her time. A family. Parents that love and guide him through the life. She had find someone who love her and she had a wonderful son.

And now Madara was threating to take all that away from her.

"So who was it" Jiraiya asked, eager to find out who the person Sakura talked. "Madara Uchiha"

Everyone froze in their places. Sakura refused to look up at their reactions. Instead she looked out through the window.

"Are you sure? He is supposed to dead" Jiraiya said. Sakura turned her head and half glared at him.

"I am well aware of that, but what it makes it even more weirder, he knew that i have travel in time, or rather it was thanks to him, since he have something to do with it."

"But how?" Tsunade asked. Sakura shrugged " I don't know, he just told me he made sure i was sent to the past for a special reason"

"did he tell what that was?" Jiraiya asked closed her eyes and sighed

"He wanted my power, or rather my kekkei genkai, but what he told me that was the main reason he made me send to the past. He hadn't been sure if i had my kekkei genkai or not. But using timetravel he could confirm it."

"I see, then we have a problems on our hands" Sakura felt the arms around her tighten its grip pressing her closer to the body behind her.

Sakura looked at Tsunade. "Can i get home? I'm fine, i don't need to be here" Sakura said hoping she would be able to convince her shishou to let her go home.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head but smiled. "Well, i guess, IF you promise you'll rest. We don't want you to faint again" Tsunade said in a firm tone. Sakura nodded

Tsunade turned to Minato. "Do you wish take her home?" Tsunade asked, knowing Minato might want to do so. Minato moved but he didn't let go of Sakura.

"Yeah, i take her home." Sakura glanced at her husband.

Then the door come in and Kakashi walked in.

"Hey, I was told you were, I thought you worked here Sakura not being a patient" Kakashi joked.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Shouldn't you be somewhere else, like be with your STUDENTS!" Sakura said, giving the copy ninja a hard look. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, i was told they were here somewhere so i thought i go and find them. I keep Naruto distracted from this event don't you worry" Kakashi waved and left the room again.

Minato let go of Sakura and stood up. Sakura looked up at him, she was worried how he was taking this. She was worried he might take this badly.

"You perpare the papers so Sakura can leave?" Minato asked the slug princess who nodded and left the room. Jiraiya who had leaned against the wall behind him, pushed himself off the wall and headed out, along with the uchiha. Leaving Sakura and Minato alone.

Sakura sighed and looked up at her husband.

"Minato..." Sakura said only to feel Minato press his lips against hers. Sakura eyes was widen but closed them again and gripped onto his arms. Sakura whimpered sligtly when Minato broke the kiss and looked at her with a worried experssion.

"Hey, don't look like that, everything will be fine" Sakura tried to convince him, but Minato shook his head, however there was a smile on his face this time.

"You're one troublesome woman, you know?" Minato said in a teasing manner, making her pout.

"Well, that's why you love me" Sakura shoot back at him.

"True"

Just then Tsunade came with the papers and allowed Sakura to leave. It had been a relief for Sakura to leave the hospital, however Minato was watching her every step she took, but then again she couldn't blame him for worrying.

Minato had taken her home and stayed with her for a while before he needed to head back to the office. The paperwork wouldn't do itself.

"You know? There is a reason why shadow clones is made for" Sakura joked, giggling only to stop when she saw his experssion.

Crap, she had giving him a solution to his problems.

"Why didn't I think of this before? I could have spend more time with you and Naruto than sitting doing paperworks all the day."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just make sure none notices and the real you go on the meetings." Sakura half heartedly scolded him.

Minato grinned and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. "Well, i have you to thank for since you come with the idea"

Sakura rolled her eyes. She couldn't take the credit, since it had been her former teammate who had come up with this brilliant idea.

Naruto had straight out asked Tsunade why she didn't used shadow clones to do the paperwork while she went to the meetings.

Easy to say, Tsunade found her job as hokage much easier after that.

"Well, i don't know what to say." Sakura said, sarcasm dripping off her voice, earning a chuckle from Minato who buried his face in the side of her neck. Sakura sighed and relaxed. Briefly, Sakura wondered how long this peace would last.

 **A/N:** Aw... another chapter, hope you like it. I am actually happy with the new chapters i am writing, it feels i am finally getting somewhere. Next time will be about team 7.

So see you next time, please R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

The Different path we take

Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

three days passed after the accident with Sakura fainting and now she was much better. The talk she had with Madara momentarly forgotten.

Sakura was in the kitchen with the help from Minato perparing the dinner. Naruto would be home anytime now along with his teammates and sensei. Tsunade and Jiraiya were also coming to celebrate Naruto becoming genin.

Sakura had just finished the table when she heard the door opened and footsteps and voices was heard. Sakura smiled and walked out from the kitchen and saw Naruto and his teammate.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura.

"Welcome home" Sakura said, smiling. Naruto ran forward and hugged her which she returned.

Minato walked out and saw them.

"Aw... no hug for the old man?" Minato joked, making Naruto let go of Sakura and hugged him as well."

"Well sensei, should i agree with you on that?" Kakashi asked making Minato half hearted glared at his former student. "Are you saying I am old Kakashi?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked at Minato. "Minato, you brought this on yourself so don't start now" Sakura said and turned her attention to Sasuke and Saki.

"Hello you two, please don't stand there. Come in. I promise Minato won't bite"

both Sasuke and Saki grinned, first by Sakura's sentence but also how Minato looked at his wife just grinned, seeing his father speechless. Naruto only knew one person who could make his father speechless and it was his mother.

Kakashi followed his students into the kitchen and they sat down, with Minato and Sakura followed them. "I hope you're hungry, Sakura-chan have perpare much food, so much in fact she could give food to a whole army" Minato joked, only to get smacked lightly on his shoulder by Sakura.

"Be nice, you helped"

Kakashi stilled and watched his sensei "You were in the kitchen? And its still standing?" Kakashi asked. Minato glared at his student."I can cook Kakashi"

"Well maybe but the only reason you got better, its because you meet Sakura and got her as wife."

Kakashi said. Sakura giggled and shook her head. "You know, I did cook even before I met Sakura, Kakashi"

"Yeah, but how much of the food wasn't burned or uneatable?" Kakashi said making Minato snort and ignore his former student. Sakura shook her head and patted Minato on his head."There, there. No need to pouting now, not when Naruto become genin." Sakura said, making Minato sigh and smiled."you're right, so you're ready to start your life as shinobi?"

Naruto scoffed "I was BORN ready!" Naruto exclaimed. Both Sasuke and Saki nodded

"we're ready"

Sakura looked at Kakashi with a firm look."You better not, pull off a 'Obito' on them" Sakura said. Kakashi chuckled and waved. "Don't worry I won't"

Saki frowned "A Obito?" Saki asked looking at her teammates and Minato who chuckled.

"Obito is my cousin, and he always is late and somehow, he has manage to make Kakashi to do the same thing, coming with the exact same excuse as well. Obito can be late like an hour or something." Sasuke explained making Saki nodded in understanding.

"However Kakashi there, decided to become worse and be late for HOURS" Minato said.

Kakashi shrugged "What can i say? Obito and I got lost on the road of the life."

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

Kakashi wouldn't change no matter what and perhaps that's was a good thing.

The dinner went unventful, the team got to learn about each other and learned they should expect Kakashi to be late for their traning no matter what unless Sakura found Kakashi somewhere and drag him to the place he is supposed to be.

Sakura watched the kids chatting with each other. Naruto and Sasuke had grown up together and was best friends, which meant less fighting, like they did in her time but this was a good change. Too see those two playfully fight each other and not trying to kill each other.

It was a bliss.

Sakura watched Saki, how she connceted with the two boys. What Sakura had learned, Saki had been one of the best female student in their class and wasn't a fan girl. Perhaps this team seven wouldn't be cursed to be tore apart and forced to fight against each other.

Sakura felt Minato was standing behind her and watched the kids as well. He also watched Sakura.

He was happy to see her relaxed and happy. She had momently forgotten about the danger that was threaten them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Buried his face in the crook of her neck. Sakura sighed and leaned back. She was contented to watch them right now.

She wanted them to be happy.

However, knowing Madara is out there planning there is no telling how the future will be alike. She Just hoped whatever they faced, they would be able to get through it. Sakura glanced backwards at her husband and a small smile appeared on her lips. She was truly one lucky woman.

She briefly wondered what she did to derserve this happiness.

Minato looked up and noticed sakura glancing at him, Minato tighten his grip around her waist.

"What's on your mind?" Minato asked gently. Sakura sighed and saw the chilren... no the shinobi was on their way out of the house, following Kakashi, probably to do the bell test.

Sakura was certain they would pass the bell test.

"Just thinking, how quick the time have gone. It felt not so long ago, Naruto was so little and now he is genin."Minato chuckled and turned her around, looking down at her fondly.

"True, but he will always be our little boy." Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

"True" Sakura agreed and briefly closed her eyes. Minato felt her relax in his arms."Are you all right?"

"hm... just a bit tired" Sakura answered him. Minato moved a bit, pulling Sakura with him to the coach and sat down. "Are you sure?" Minato asked, worried. Sakura made herself comfortable beside him in the coach and sighed in content. "Yeah i am." Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed Minato's company. Minato kissed her forehead and just enojoyed the company of his wife, before he had to go back to the office.

Team seven was at the training ground when Kakashi turned around, facing his students with a smile, which they didn't see so well. They only saw the eye smile.

"SO, are you ready for the bell test?"

An hour later

Kakashi found himself in a complicated situation, his nightmare had come true. The reason WHY he didn't want to become teacher for Naruto AND Sasuke.

They were a force to be counted for. They would always find a way to get him but this was riddiculous. He had thought with the girl on the team, those two would calm down and don't act like two crazy teammates, but Kakashi hadn't counted that they would get Saki to join them in the craziness.

Kakashi was doomed.

Suddenly, kunai was flying towards him with a high speed and Kakashi had actually no time to read his icha icha while doing this. This was a first time that had happen, some genin had actually giving him a work cut out for him.

However, Kakashi hadn't been trained by Minato for no reason. He was moved away, dodging the kunai. Suddenly a giant fireball was comning towards him, making Kakashi move towards the lake.

Suddenly something come up from the lake. Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto coming at him, with shadow clones.

Naruto grinned and the clones along with the real one, attacked Kakashi at the same time.

Kakashi decided it was time enough to take this seriously. He had letting this go on too far.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and saw Saki and Sasuke coming towards him at the same time. Saki grabbed his arms while Sasuke headed for the bells, which he managed to grabb and pull them from let him go and jumped backwards, landing beside Sasuke. Naruto had come to Sasuke and was grinning towards Kakashi.

"We did it! We took the bells from you Kakashi-sensei, and we used teamwork to do so."

All three grinned and watched Kakashi sigh but smiled. "Well done, you three"

naruto beamed "So did we pass?" Sasuke snickered and Saki sighed. "Yes you did. God work, team seven. You pass"

 **At the Hokage tower**

Minato was back in his office when Obito and Rin walked in.

"Hey, sensei! Here is the rapport of the mission." Obito put the scroll on the desk.

"Thank you, i hope the mission went well?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, there was no problem whatsoever." Rin said, smiling. Obito scratched his head. "Wasn't it today, Kakashi would get his own genin team?" Minato chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Obito. It was today"

Rin saw the glint in her sensei's eyes and got curious."Who did he get?" Rin asked. Minato grinned, for a moment, looking a bit evil. "He got a team that will keep him busy"

Rin frowned but then she heard Obito laugh. She turned to her teammate and frowned "What's so funny?" Obito tried to calm down and grinned. "Rin, Kakashi probably got Sasuke and Naruto on his team. They are the only one i know who would keep Kakashi busy, right sensei?" Obito asked only to get a grin from Minato.

Rin sighed "Did he get them because what happened last time he had a team?"

"Well, Kakashi should known better to not teach the kids to use paperbombs in the village. Do you have any idea how much paperwork i got because of that? And let's not say how pissed my wife was when i was forced to work late those nights because of the paperwork." Minato said.

Rin sighed and gave up. She should have known Minato-sensei would make sure Kakashi wouldn't get away from that so easily. When Minato planned his revenge, you'll never know when he plan to unleash it upon you or how he would get his revenge on you. "Who is the third member?" Rin asked rolling her eyes.

"Saki Haruno, hopefully, she will keep those two in line." Minato said. Rin smiled.

"I heard Saki was the best of the female students in their class."

"She is, which is why she is perfect third member to Naruto and Sasuke."

"Does Sakura sensei know?"

"She does, we eat lunch together so she knows"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then door was thrown up. Minato knew several people who would knock and then throw up the door. "hello Naruto what are you and your team doing here?" Minato asked.

Team seven come in, Kakashi behind them. The genin looked up at Kakashi who sighed and looked at Minato."Please, sensei. Please tell me you have a mission for this team? They will be my death sooner than later if they don't get to do anything else. They refuse to trains, they want jump straight into mission." Sasuke scoffed "Well, we worked as a team to get the bells, and know how important it is. So a mission wouldn't hurt" The Uchiha said, half glared at the Hatake who winced.

Minato shook his head and looked through his paper. "Well, i guess i have something for you to do, if you're so certain you're ready to do mission. Here we go" Minato throw a scroll to Kakashi and grinned."Have fun Kakashi, you're going to love this one."

Kakashi frowned and opened the scroll to read the mission, however he winced seeing it.

"Are you serious sensei?"

"I am"

Kakashi sighed and gave up "Well then, come on team seven, we have a mission to do" Kakashi walked out of the office, the kids tagging along with their sensei.

"What kind of mission did they get?" Rin asked. Minato smiled "You remember that old couple that we helped?" Obito winced "Ouch, now you were just plain mean sensei, Kakashi hates them you know" Obito said. Minato smirked. "Do tell, what's the worst that could happen?"

"The famous last words" Rin muttered.

 **Meantime with Sakura**

Sakura was lying on the coach reading when her kekkei genkai was activated by itself. She got an version.

 _Vision_

 _team seven was helping an old couple when they were ambushed by a group unknown group of shinobi. They wasn't wearing any headbands. The unknown shinobi knocked the genin unconsious._

 _Kakash had just turned around and got knocked unconsious as well, by the elder man who was grinning a evil grin. The older woman was also a evil grin on her face._

" _The boss will be pleased that we got the jinhuriki, a Uchiha and the heir of the Haruno clan. A jinhuriki and two kekkei genkai not bad, not bad at all"_

 _Vision end_

Sakura gasped and threw the book and dashed out of the house and headed towards the hokage tower, praying Minato hadn't send them on a fear was gripping onto her.

Sakura was running through the corridor and threw up the door to the office,she could care less if Minato was in a meeting right now, there was much more imprortant things than meeting.

Her son was danger, and everyone know you dont' get in the way of a angry mother.

Sakura barely registred Obito and Rin was there, she was looking at Minato, trying to caught her breath. She really needed to do some training,she had not been training for some time, perhaps it was time to restart that training?

"Please tell me you DID not send team seven on mission" Sakura said. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Obito and Rin tensed and looked at their sensei who stood up and walked up to Sakura and looked her in the eye with a serious expression.

"What did you see?"

"They got ambushed, by unknown group of shinobi, they had no headbands, I guessing missing nins" Minato tensed and looked over to Obito."Get Itachi for me, tell him to meet me at the gates" Obito nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato grabbed Sakura and used hirashin to get to the gates.

They got there, only to see Itachi landing on the ground. Minato turned to the Uchiha.

"We got a problem, and need your help"

 **At the same time**

Saki slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to feel her legs and arms were binded together, making her unable to move. Looking around, Saki saw her teammates and Kakashi. He was awake and was listening to what the old couple was saying.

"sensei? What's going on?" Saki whispered, feeling scared. She hadn't thought something like this would happened to them on the first mission saw the worry in her eyes and wanted to take away that worry from his students. He wouldn't let anything happened to his students.

Or there would be conseqences.

"Everything will be all right, Saki. Don't worry" He tried to erase the worry of his female student.

This wasn't supposed to didn't relax, but she remained calm. It wouldn't help if she started to panic now. She was certain someone would come and find them, hopefully.

Meantime

Minato, Sakura and Itachi was heading towards the house where the old couple was living. Sakura had confirmed the old couple had worked with this group of unknown shinobi for some time.

Itachi had seen red, when he heard his brother and his teammate had been captured. No one, hurt his little brother and get away with it. Itachi swore he would protect Sasuke, no matter what. He would kill anyone who had hurt Sasuke.

Sakura felt unknown chakra nearby. She tried to locate the childrens and Kakashi's but they were nowhere. She couldn't sense thier chakra signature anyway. She didn't like this.

They arrived to the house and Minato walked up to the house, to the door. Listening if someone is inside before he signaled Itachi to kick down the door. Itachi brought the door down and walked cautiously inside of the house, his sharingan activated. Sakura was about to follow when something caught her eye. Walking over to the bushes with flowers, Sakura saw something lay in the grass. Taking up the item, Sakura eyes widen. It was the necklace Naruto had been giving by Tsunade. The necklace that belonged to Tsunade's grandfather, the shodai hokage.

"Minato" Sakura called out softly. Minato who stood at the door looked where sakura was and walked to her.

"That..."

Sakura looked up at him worried. Minato put his hand on her shoulder to ressurance her. Suddenly they heard someone was coming, turned around, they saw Jiraiya coming.

"Rin told me what happened, decided to come and help" The toad sage said, looking grim. He couldn't believe this would happen.

"Sensei do you think you can locate them? With sage mode?" Minato asked. Jiraiya frowned but nodded "Yeah, i think so. Give me a minute, unless you want to do it, you're much faster to gather the natural chakra." Jiraiya said. Minato shrugged.

Jiraiya put his hands together and focused stayed still for a while til he got that red around his eyes.

Sakura held back a chuckle. Naruto looked so much better in sage mode than Jiraiya did.

"so, let's see, I sense unknown chakra not too far from here, i guess, they're hiding. I can sense Kakashi's chakra, i bet the kids are there as well" Minato eyes narrowed. He was mad, Sakura could tell. She wasn't sure if she had ever seen him angry as he was right now, even he hide it well.

A shiver went down her back, making her shiver. Either the Enemy didn't know they had kidnapped the hokage's son or they didn't value their life for even daring such thing. Sakura had never seen Minato so angry and serious. Things will go down and probably get ugly. Sakura glanced at Itachi who come out of the house. He looked too ready to kill. Right now, she could care less if it get ugly, NO ONE take her child and try to get away with it!

 **Menawhile**

the kids was unconsious. The older woman had knocked Saki unconsious once again. Only letting Kakashi be awake. Kakashi glared at the woman who just smirked evily at him. She said nothing to him, just walked by him. Like he didn't existed. Then to his horror, Kakashi saw the woman walking towards Naruto who was still unconsious.

"Don't you dare" Kakashi threated, making the woman turn and look at him.

"hm?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him. I swear, you will die a painful death if you do" Kakashi threated, getting angry. Naruto had become like a little brother for Kakashi and Kakashi wouldn't let anyone hurt Naruto. He had swore to keep them all safe and he'll be damned if anyone hurt the kids.

"You can't stop me, this kid has the kyuubi sealed in him, the very being that took my son away from me that faithful day. The hokage was folish, didn't see the monster inside this child.

He must be killed"

Kakashi struggled against the rope that was holding him down. He swore inside, panic rising.

If he didn't get free, Naruto would be hurt.

The woman then turned to Saki.

"The Haruno clan, gifted with a kekkei genkai, but cursed to be alone and hunted down. They shouldn't live." The woman whispered before turning to Sasuke. "Then the mighty Uchiha. Such a shame, he will be a worthy sarcifice to our master. He have yearned to get the sharingan for so many years."

Finally Kakashi felt the rope slowly move and loosen, however the woman turned around and noticed his struggles. "Do you really think I am so stupid and do not notice you're trying to escape to save these horrible children?"

"I won't let you hurt them, they are my comrades I'll die before i let you touch them!" Kakashi said.

Woman chuckled and walked up to him and tighten the rope once again.

"Its such a shame that none will notice you're missing"

"Are you certain of that?" a female voice whispered in the dark, making both Kakashi and the woman look up. From the shadows Sakura walked out, her rekengan activated.

"Sakura-sensei!" Kakashi said, relief in his voice. Sakura glanced at him, concern in her eyes. Then she looked over to the children.

"What was you planning to do with the kids?" the older woman scoffed and glared at Sakura and fall into a defensive position, ready to fight Sakura."They will die all three of them, however, master will take the eyes from the uchiha and the haruno"

Sakura glared but didn't move. "Really? Do you really think you will manage to do it?"Sakura glared at the woman her rekengan spinning. Woman tensed. "You're a Haruno too?" The older woman asked. Sakura walked out, so the woman saw her properly, making her gasp.

"Lady Sakura?!" the woman exclaimed, fear in her voice.

"You did the mistake to kidnap this team and planning to kill them and calling my son a monster"

Sakura moved forward, swiftly and knocked the woman down, knocking her unconsious. Making sure the woman wouldn't get up, Sakura headed for Kakashi and helped him free.

"I am glad to see you" Kakashi said. Sakura smiled gently and moved to the kids and untied them. Sakura lifted up Naruto into a sitting postion, his body leaning against hers. Kakashi watched her checking for any injures. Then he heard footsteps coming towards them, turning around, Kakashi saw Minato and Itachi coming into the room. "Sensei!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Minato asked. Kakashi nodded "The kids are unconsious but fine, I don't think they are injured. "

Itachi headed for Sasuke and lifted him up. "Perhaps we should move and take them home?" Itachi asked. He wanted take Sasuke home. Minato nodded "Of course, Kakashi, do you take Saki?" Kakashi nodded and walked to the unconsious haruno and lifted her up. Minato took Naruto and they went out of the hide out.

They had come home, and put Naruto in his bed and now they were waiting for him to wake up. Tsunade had went and checked both Saki and Sasuke and was now waiting with Sakura and Minato for Naruto to wake up.

"I never imagined those two could do such a thing as kidnapp children." Tsunade said, drinking her tea. Sakura looked down in her cup and sighed. She felt hands touching her shoulders and knew it was Minato. He lightly massaged her shoulders, in attempt to get her relax.

It did work, Sakura relaxed slightly.

Sakura was about to speak when she heard light footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Looking up she saw Naruto coming into the kitchen, looking lost and confused. Sakura got up and quickly got to naruto and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Mum?" Naruto asked, uncertain. Sakura sobbed and just held him. Minato walked up to them and held them both.

"What happened? Where is the others?" Naruto asked his father since his mother were not answering. She was sobbering. "Its all right. They are home. We found you in time, and got you home. Kakashi are all right as well" Naruto nodded but still looked confused why his mother was crying. "Why is mum crying?" Naruto asked worriedly. Minato smiled and ruffled his hair.

"She is crying because she is happy that you're all right and she were sick of worry about you"

Minato said.

"Hey, little one, come here when you're finished hugging your parents" Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at his godmother in confused. "Why?"

"Had to make sure you're not injured. Your mother is too upset to do that right now. Its been a long and rough day on you all. You need get something to eat and then sleep." Naruto nodded and walked to his godmother.

Minato helped Sakura up and held her in his arms. She tried to calm down. Naruto and the other two was safe and that was the important right now. Hopefully everything would calm down now.

 **A/N:** okay, this is the longest chapter i have wrote so i hope you like it and please leave a review for me okay? =)


	4. Chapter 4

The different path we take

Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Sakura stood at the door and watched Minato sitting and talking with Naruto just as he had gone to bed. Sakura had forced to leave for a moment, her rekengan, had started up. Which is why she is grateful, Naruto didn't get her kekkei genkai. She didn't need to lose her control of the Rekengan.

Sakura smiled and decided to leave the boys alone and headed to the kitchen to get some tea. Tsunade had left an hour ago, telling Naruto to go to bed. The evening had come quickly. Tsunade had told Sakura to relax tonight. Everything were fine. Naruto is home and wasn't injured.

Sighing, Sakura looked out through the window. Sakura heard a door closes and guessed it was Minato. Footsteps was heard coming towards the kitchen and true, it was Minato that come into the kitchen.

Sakura looked up and smiled a little. Minato walked up to her, his arms went around her waist. He watched her carefully. "Are you all right?" Minato asked, concerned for her. Sakura nodded and relaxed in his embrace."I am fine" Sakura muttered, but Minato tighten his grip around her. "Its all right, Sakura. They are fine now."  
Sakura buried her face into his shoulder. The way the old woman had talked, what she had said, was still running through her mind. The woman had plans to kill all three. They were close to lose their child. Sakura heard the tea pout started to make noises and moved away from Minato to grab the pout, only to have Minato to reach behind her and move the tea pout from the oven and pulled Sakura with him towards the living room.

Sakura looked curious at him. Minato gently pushed her down into the couch and put his arms both sides of her body, making her being imprisoned in between the couch and Minato.

Minato leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Sakura sighed and kissed him back. Minato was hovering over her. Minato broke the kiss and looked down at her with a gently and lovingly look. Sakura eyes soften and raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him back down for a kiss.

Minato groaned and moved one of his hands down on her body and sat one knee beside her body.

Sakura whimpered and broke the kiss. "Bedroom" Sakura whispered, earning a groan from Minato. Minato straighten up and pulled Sakura back on her feet and lifted her up bridal style.

Sakura giggled and held onto him, while he walked into their bedroom. Sakura blinked and felt the softness of the blankets under her. Sakura giggled feeling Minato pressing light kisses on her jaw. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Minato chuckled and looked down at her. Sakura opened her eyes, looking up at him when a ANBU appeared.

Sakura groaned. "I apologize, hokage-sama, but Tsunade-sama have requested lady Sakura's presence in the hospital right away"

Sakura sat up and nodded"All right, tell her I am on my way" The ANBU left, leaving the couple alone. Minato sighed and shook his head. "Damn" Sakura giggled and got up from the bed and make sure she looked presentable. She turned to Minato and kissed him one last time.

"See you when I am back" Sakura left her husband in the bedroom. Minato lay down, his face into the pillow. Minato groaned in annoyance. Damn Tsunade. Why? Why did she need Sakua to come to the hospital?

At the hospital

Sakura walked with angry steps in the corridor through the hospital looking after Tsunade. The slug sanin better had a reason for calling sending a ANBU after her. Sakura found the older woman talking to a new nurse. "you ask for me to get here fast and then I have to run through the whole hospital to find you, damn it Shishou what is it that couldn't wait till tomorrow?!" Sakura asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow."wow, someone is moody, did I interrupt your time with your husband?" Tsunade teased. Sakura growled. "I did" Tsunade said, smirking, getting the look from her student the confirmation she wanted.

"Don't worry, I won't hold you up for long and I will make sure your time here won't be wasted" Tsunade said and started to walk with Sakura following her towards the office. Sakura muttered things under her breath. She could been home with her husband and enjoy some time with Minato for once. They had both much work, so they spending time together was wishful.

"Sakura I need you help with a patient." Tsunade said. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with the patient?" Sakura asked tiredly. They come to a door and Tsunade smiled sadly.  
"You'll see for yourself"

Sakura opened the door and walked in, Tsunade followed her. Sakura eyes widen in shock and horror. In the bed was none other than Rin laying, unconscious. "What happened to her?!" Sakura demanded. Tsunade sighed. "She was sent on a mission with a group of shinobi, she being the medic of the group. They were ambushed and she and one more was able to get back here alive."

"Does Minato know?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "No, this is why I need your help. To tell him about this" Sakura walked up to the sleeping form of Rin. She looked so beaten and broken laying there in the bed. She was at loss. She didn't think Rin of all people would end up like this. With tears in her eyes, Sakura turned her back to her student and looked at Tsunade. "I tell Minato"

An half hour later, Sakura was back home. She was outside of the door and sighed and opened the door. She didn't know how tell Minato about Rin. She wanted to break down and cry. Thinking Minato was asleep as it was late, Sakura headed towards their bedroom. Sakura opened the door and saw Minato laying on the bed, reading. Minato looked up and was about to speak when he saw the look Sakura had on her face. He could something bad happened.

"What's the matter?" Minato asked. Sakura closed the door and walked up to the bed and lay down, her arms wrapped around his waist. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. It was hurting. Just remembering how Rin looked in the hospital It was terrible.

"Minato..." Sakura said, looking up at him. She hoped she would be able to tell him this without breaking down herself.

Minato lay down the book and looked at her. "What is it Sakura?" Minato asked worriedly. Sakura took a deep breath.

" You send a team on a mission with Rin for few days ago right?" Sakura asked. Minato nodded. Sakura sighed "Well, they were ambushed on their way back home but only two was able to get back to Konoha and both of them are in coma in the hospital and...Rin is one of the two." Sakura said, her voice broke.

Minato's face changed from worry to horrified. His eyes were widen in shock. Sakura buried her face in his shoulder again and just lay there. She felt Minato wrap his arms around her holding her close to him. His grip around her tighten. A sob escaped from Minato when he tried to calm down.

This news had hit them hard. Rin was in a coma and they wasn't sure how or when Rin would wake up. Sakura looked up at Minato. He tried to hold back his tears but Sakura knew it wouldn't do him any good. Sakura sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. She leaned down and whispered comforting words in his ear. That night they both broke down, feeling the pain knowing their student was in coma. That night was the longest night for the both of them.

Next morning.

Naruto had woken up, sensed something was wrong he could tell. When he come down to the kitchen he saw both Minato and Sakura.

"Hey there little one" Minato said. Naruto frowned. They both looked tired. Like they both had been awake through the night. "Are you all right? You look tired" Naruto asked. Minato sighed and nodded. Much work, for both of us, but never mind that. You better eat your breakfast or you will be late for your training." Naruto eyes widen and hurried to take his place at the table and Sakura put down his plate with eggs . Naruto eat his breakfast quickly and jumped off the chair and headed towards the door."See you later" Naruto said and slammed the door shut after him.

Sakura sighed. She had poured up coffee for both herself and Minato. Minato took his coup and took a slip of the coffee. "Are you all right?" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and looked down at Minato. She was worried about him. He had taken the news about Rin hard. Minato looked up at Sakura and pulled her down, making her sit in his lap. Sakura kissed his forehead. Minato sighed.

"I want to visit her after breakfast" Minato said softly. Sakura nodded. "Of course"

They eat the breakfast under silence and cleaned up and got ready to leave to head towards the hospital to see Rin.

They walked in hand and hand through the streets. Many greeted them. Sakura squeezed his hand. Minato looked at her smiling faintly. They arrived to the hospital and walked through the corridor.

Tsunade saw them coming. She looked at them in sympathy."I guess you're here for Rin" Sakura nodded and Tsunade followed to the room where Rin was in.

They come to the door and walked in. Sakura bite on her lip when she saw Rin again. Her face was pale and many bruises on the skin.

Minato grimaced seeing his own student looking so hurt. Sakura looked him concerned. She had just hoped it would be all right.

 **A/N:** A short chapter, but I hope you still like it.


	5. Chapter 5

The different path we take

Chapter 5; Team 7 have enough of D-rank missions

It was a typical day in Konoha. The people was awake and shinobi was around. There was a team who had a mission at the moment. They were hunting down a certain cat and while the team doing that, people could see their hokage and his wife heading towards the hospital. Minato had wanted to go and visit Rin. He was sick of worry for his female student. They were family for both Minato and Sakura. They walked through the corridors of the hospital and saw Tsunade working with a nurse. Tsunade looked up when she heard them approaching them. "I was wondering when you would come" Tsunade said softly, looking at the two person she considered family. They both were exhausted because of the lack of sleep. Without any word, Tsunade pointed at the door at the room where Rin was in. Sakura smiled a smile of gratitude towards her mentor. Sakura followed Minato and walked through the door.

Minato's face fell when he saw Rin. Most of the bruises was healed or almost healed, however she was still pale. Minato walked up to the bed and stood looking down at Rin's sleeping form. Sakura stood beside him, silently. She didn't know what to say to him. She was worried about him. He had taken the news about Rin hard. She wanted to comfort him. Sakura reached out to take his hand. Sakura saw Minato noticed her movements and he grasped her hand into his. She watched him under silence. Minato looked up at her and let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him. Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and sneaked her arm around his waist.

"It wasn't your fault" Sakura said softly. Minato snapped out of whatever thoughts he was in and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled sadly. "Don't look shocked, I know you Minato. Don't you dare to blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known what would happened to the team. This life of a shinobi. We all take risks when we go out on mission and Rin knows that. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Sakura said. Minato sighed and shook his head. He wanted to blame himself but Sakura wouldn't let him and a part of him was grateful that she wouldn't let him. He kissed the side of her head and rest his cheek against her head. "Thank you" Sakura glanced upwards at him in wonder but smiled.

At the same time somewhere else

"Are you in position how far from the object?"

"I'm in position 2 meters from it"

"In position, 3 meters from it"

"I'm in position 2 meters from the object"

"NOW Take it!"

All three jumped, Naruto caught the cat.

"I GOT IT!" the cat and Naruto started a little fight.

"Are you sure it's the one we are looking after?" Kakashi asked in the radio. He wouldn't be surprised if they had caught the wrong cat. It was team 7 after all. "Yep, its Tora" Uchiha Sasuke said, while Saki watched Naruto struggling to keep the cat from scratching him. Saki decided to help her blond teammate and took the cat from him and cuddle with it, making the cat relax and started to spin. Naruto got back up on his feet and glared at the cat.

"No wonder everyone is calling it the demon cat, it's a freaking demon" Saki half glared at her teammate. "Naruto, be nice. Its a animal and they too have feelings you know" Saki looked down at the cat smiling gently. "Good work, let's head back" They all heard Kakashi said in their radio. Team seven headed back to the hokage tower, where the owner was waiting.

 **At the hokage tower**

"ah, my cute little Tora, I missed you" the fat lady said hugging the cat who tried to escape Naruto smirked seeing the cat struggled to get free. _'hah that cat deserves that'_ Naruto thought grinning No _wonder why the cat is running away all the time_ both Saki and Sasuke thought. Kakashi smiled proudly at his students "Good work you three" he said smiling behind the mask

Minato smiled "yeah, I guess it take some time before you found the cat?"

"Yeah, it did, but in the end we caught it." Naruto said grinning. The woman thanked them and walked out of the room, leaving team seven with Minato and the chunin that gave out mission to the genin team. "So do you have another mission for us?" Kakashi asked, oh he hoped there wasn't any. Those D-rank was getting boring and soon his student would revolt if they get another D-rank.

"yeah, your choice; you can choice between babysitting…" Minato started but team 7 got in uproar."NO WAY! Not another D-rank. Please dad, we have enough of these boring missions. We don't learn anything out of it anyway." Naruto complained crossed his arms over his chest. Saki sweat dropped, seeing her teammate protest. Only Naruto was able to complain so easy in front the hokage, but being the son of the hokage have some benefit."Hn, Naruto is right. The missions are too easy, and we want a challenge." Sasuke said, his hands in his pocket. Saki wanted to roll her eyes but silently she agreed with her teammates. The mission was too easy for them. It was boring and Kakashi-sensei probably had a feeling they would revolt against him if he made them do a another boring D-rank mission. Iruka lightly scolded the boys and explained to them they were just genin and was not ready for higher mission but Naruto didn't listen.

It was fate that Sakura and Kushina walked into the mission room seeing the scene. Sakura chuckled seeing team seven. She glanced at her husband who looked rather amused. He saw them coming in and gave her a pointed look which Sakura answered with a smirk. _"Looks like they have started complain about the mission."_ Sakura thought. She saw Saki tried to look neutral but Sakura could tell she just like her teammates was tired of doing those boring missions.

"Naruto, you just got out from the academy, you can't do any higher mission than D-rank at the moment, you're not ready for it…" Minato said. Then he saw Sakura looking amusing at them. Smirking she looked at him. Seeing his wife smirking at him, Minato sighed and looked through the papers again, maybe there was a C-rank mission they could do. Found a mission he looked up.

"Well, Kakashi what do you think? Do you think they are ready for a c-rank mission?" Kakashi smiled _Everything than D-rank_ Kakashi thought happily and was quick to answer the question. "Hai sensei, they are ready for it. They would start revolting against me and you if they got another D-rank."  
"Then let's bring your client" Minato said and in came a drunken old man

"What? Are these kids my escort?" The drunk man asked, eying them suspiciously. "This is the team that will escort you Tazuna." Minato looked at team seven seriously."Team this man is Tazuna, your mission is to escort him home" Sakura frowned but said nothing. She wasn't sure if she liked this. This mission was a pain. Not to say its not even a C-rank mission, but hey, they will find out. Eventually. Tazuna saw Sakura and frowned. Sakura noticed him looking at her hair. Sakura forced herself to stay calm and ignore his remark. "What's with your hair? And who are you anyway?"Sakura eyes twitched, her body tensed. She forced herself to remain calm and not to hurt the man in front of her. She hated when people commented on her hair damn it. Minato looked amused, which Sakura noticed and glared at him.

"That woman with that unique hair color would be my lovely wife" Minato said amused, Tazuna looked up shocked and Sakura couldn't help but feel smug. _HA! You didn't expected that now did you_? Tazuna stammered "Well, I mean…it's unusual to see people with that color, its suits you well"

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. She glanced at Kushina who snickered. Sakura muttered angrily and glared at the floor. Kakashi smiled, knowing Minato would get it later. Sakura did not like when people comment on her hair color. It never ended well. Luckily, Minato-sensei was always there to prevent Sakura to do any serious damage on the person who commented on her hair, but it didn't mean Minato was lucky to get away from her anger.

"Sucks to be you sensei" Minato growled at his student who took up his book and started to read, ignoring his sensei. "All right you three, go home and pack, we leave in two hours" Kakashi said, firmly. The kids quickly left. Leaving the adults alone in the room. Tazuna also left, to get his things.

Kushina snickered, which Minato noticed Sakura half glared at her friend which made Kushina burst out in laughter.

"NOT funny!" Sakura said through gritted teeth. Kushina laughter only increased even more. Minato looked amused. "Something funny Kushina?" he asked. Kushina calmed down and dried her eyes from tears she got from laughing. "I can't help it. It gets me every time I see it." Kushina looked at Sakura. "I never imagined you were so sensitive about your hair color, it is a miracle you managed to remain calm now. I saw you twitching. Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't we here for a reason Kushina?" Sakura asked, looking smug at her friend who realized it. "Right, sorry, my attention was taken away from my reason to come here. " Minato chuckled "You don't say" However he ducked when he saw the look Sakura gave him. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Sucks to be your sensei right now" Minato rolled his eyes and turned his attention on Kushina.

"What can I do for you Kushina?"

Sakura turned them out and fell into another thoughts. The mission to wave. How would that be? Would it be different? Would Zabuza and Haku attack them? Would Gato try to get ride of them on the bridge? Sakura bit on her lower lip. She was worried. She had briefly hoped that she would be able to go with them on that mission. She didn't like this. The fact Tazuna lied about the mission is a warning sign. Why didn't he just tell the hokage the truth? She was certain Minato would be able to find a solution for it.

Minato sighed "Maybe she know about this mission" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw Kushina, Kakashi and Minato was watching her. Raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"You didn't listen did you?" Kushina asked, amused. Sakura eyes narrowed and looked at the red haired shinobi. "Sakura is there something bothering you?" Minato asked. Sakura tensed and looked at him. She shrugged.

"Just got lost in thoughts I guess." kushina raised an eyebrow. "Really? Fond memories?" Kushina asked. Sakura sighed and walked to the window starring out. She heard a chair move and people leaving the room. She felt hands on her shoulder that turned her around, facing Minato. He looked concerned. Sakura inwardly cursed for being so easy to read. "Ask" She said simply, knowing Minato wanted to ask but was hesitating. She couldn't blame him for it but what use was it to not to use her knowledge what happened on that mission in her time line? Those who knew Sakura had time traveled from the future, knew better to ask questions about the future. A part of her was grateful for it, but on the other hand, what use did she have for the knowledge if she didn't used that to change the events for the better?

"You know about this mission" Minato said, not asked. Sakura eyed him warily. She wasn't sure where he was heading with this. "Yes" She said. She saw Kushina looked concerned and Kakashi as well. He even stopped reading. "Is there something we need to know?" Minato asked, carefully. Sakura sighed."Well, for starters, you are aware of the bad situation in the land of wave right? With Gato?" Sakura asked. She was certain Minato was updated on that, but she needed to know for sure.

"Yes, I got a rapport of it several weeks ago" Minato said. "Well, Tazuna is a bridge builder and the Island he is living is very poor and if he managed to finish that bridge he is working on now, the people will be able to get into the fast land and get materials, food and stuff, however Gato see Tazuna as a threat to his business and have hired missing ninja to get rid of Tazuna. The rank of this mission is NOT C-rank. It is A-rank"  
Everyone froze. Kakashi put down his book in his pocket, looking serious.

"Are you serious?" Sakura nodded. "Because of his village being so poor, they couldn't afford to put it as A rank mission." Sakura said. "You mean, Tazuna is aware of someone is after him and trying to kill him" Minato stated. Sakura nodded, "Pretty much yeah."

Minato's grip on her shoulders tighten. Sakura saw the worry in his eyes. "Don't you dare to stop it now. It was thanks to this mission that team seven actually understood the meaning with teamwork, the meaning for being shinobi and Naruto managed actually get through Zabuza's head that Haku was more than a weapon for him, and the reason we were allowed to enter the chunin exam. Well, Sandaime was not happy when he got the rapport about the mission." Sakura chuckled remembering the when team seven had come back and left the report to the hokage. He had been horrified, sending a team of fresh new genin on a A-rank mission. "Which is probably why he kind of banned us to only go on D-rank after that" Sakura said.

"The old man banned you to only D-rank?" Kushina asked. Sakura grinned. "Well, to be fair, he was kind of fond of Naruto. He had a special bond with Naruto. He was like a grandfather for Naruto. He was worried. Well he was worried about me and Sasuke as well but Naruto was special. Sandaime had become like the only family Naruto had before entering the academy, thus meeting Iruka who took Naruto under his wings. They were out and eat ramen every day together." Sakura recalled those days, whenever she was out with her father and mother, she had seen Naruto and Iruka together either eating ramen or doing something else. She snapped out of her daydreaming and saw Minato was watching her. She smiled and reached up and touched his cheek. Minato leaned against her hand and a sigh escaped him, his eyes closed. Sakura tilted her head a little. Minato opened his eyes again and had a look of determination in them.

"Should I send another jounin with team seven?" He asked her. Sakura looked at him, thinking through the options. She wasn't sure how It would change things. Kakashi was almost beaten by Zabuza and now she wasn't sure how it would play out. Perhaps it was best that Minato send another jounin on the mission. "Perhaps that is best option we have now. As far I know, I don't know how it will play out at all." Minato moved back from her and nodded. "Kakashi, you'll be meet your team a jounin will meet you at the gates and join on the mission." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kushina had been dismissed as well. Sakura watched Minato under silence. She was concerned of what was going on in his head. She just hoped when he pick someone to join on the mission, he would pick wisely. Minato sighed and walked back to the desk and sat back down in the chair.

"Perhaps I should let Itachi go with them" Minato said. Sakura shrugged. She didn't care for who he picked, so long he picked someone and quickly. The team were going to leave soon. Sakura moved forward towards the desk and sat on it, watching Minato with a frown. Sending Itachi would be a good choose. "It would be a good choice" Sakura said softly. Minato nodded. An ANBU appeared.

"Get Itachi Uchiha for me" Minato said to the ANBU who nodded and disappeared. Hopefully it wouldn't take so long before Itachi would appear. It didn't take long before Itachi was standing in the office waiting for his orders.

"You're to join team seven on a escort mission, however don't let it fool you. The client are being targeted by a business man who hired missing ninja to take down the client. "Minato said. Itachi frowned.

"How come team seven got this mission?" Itachi asked. Minato grimaced. "First he had informed it was a C-rank, however I have been informed of the danger of the mission. You heard of Gato?" Minato asked. Itachi nodded.

"Gato is threaten by Tazuna who builds a bridge from a Island, if Tazuna managed to finish the bridge, Gato business are in danger. So He have hired missing ninja, Zabuza, the demon of the mist. The mission turns to be a A-ranked, however because of the village being poor, they couldn't afford to make this mission as a A-ranked."

Itachi nodded, understanding. He had also a feeling, that the source of information had been lady Sakura. He knew she was from the Haruno clan and had the kekkei genkai.

"Then I will join team seven right away" Itachi said. Minato nodded "Thank you Itachi" Itachi disappeared, leaving the couple alone in the office. Sakura sighed a small smile appeared on her lips. She felt better. She knew the kids was in good hands now with Itachi on the mission. Minato looked at Sakura and reached for her hand and pulled her to him. Sakura moved towards Minato and let him hold her. "It will be all right" Minato said softly. Sakura nodded. _"Let's just hope so"_

 **With team seven**

team seven got surprised when they saw Itachi was at the gate along with Kakashi and Tazuna. Sasuke frowned when he saw his older brother. Kakashi saw their frowned faces. "Now don't look like that. Itachi will join us on this mission. "  
The three genin nodded and followed their teacher through the gates and the mission started. The kids was walking in front of Kakashi, Itachi and Tazuna. Tazuna looked sad. "I'm sorry for this." Kakashi looked at the older man. "Well consider your situation, we can't really blame you, and our hokage knew about the situation about Gato. We'll make sure you can finish the bridge." Itachi watched the genin In front of them when something caught his eye. A pool of water, but it hadn't rained for weeks. Itachi glanced towards Kakashi who also noticed the water. The jounin tensed, prepared for anything.

 **Saki POVE**

I was walking beside Naruto and Sasuke on his other side. Naruto and Sasuke was excited to get outside the village for the first time as shinobi. She was also excited but something felt wrong. Why put Itachi-san on this mission too? It was just a C-rank mission right? I shook my head. I wasn't sure what to believe so I let it go for a moment...wait why is there a puddle of water there? It hadn't rained for weeks so why?

I turned to look back at Kakashi-sensei. I was getting a bad feeling. "Kakashi-sensei" I called out, making Kakashi look at me. "What is it?" He asked. I pointed at the puddle of the water. He nodded, understanding, that I had noticed that. He smiled a reassurance smile to me, but I couldn't relax. Something was terrible wrong and something will happen I can feel it. Suddenly I saw something black moving from the corner of my eye. I was able to turn around before a man in black headed straight towards me. I jumped backwards, however the enemy had some sort of chain. I reached for a kunai from my holster to block the attack. The force of the attack, made me fly backwards several feet. I glared at the enemy. I saw another heading towards Naruto and Sasuke, but then I saw Itachi move quickly, stopping the enemy from reaching the boys. Suddenly I felt sharp pain in my shoulder I focused on the enemy in front of me when Kakashi-sensei stepped in and removed the enemy from me. I grabbed my shoulder, feeling something wet. I glanced and saw blood on my shoulder. I grimaced and tried to hold back a whimper of pain. It hurt.

"Saki, are you all right?!" Naruto asked, shocked. He walked up to me and watched my shoulder. Sasuke come as well. I felt uncomfortable under their eyes. "I am fine" I hissed and put down my bag on the ground. I opened the bag and got bandage. Luckily, I have packed a first help aid kit and are able to stop the bleeding. I felt a hand on my other shoulder and saw Kakashi looked at my shoulder worriedly. He took the bandage and started to wrap it around my shoulder. "Are you all right? I'm sorry for not stopping the attacker to hurt you" Kakashi said. I nodded and let him continue the work on my shoulder. Tazuna looked worried and guilty.

Itachi was handling the attacker, he had put them in a genjutsu. He watched them with a hawk eye. I could see why Sasuke looked up to Itachi. Itachi was a skilled shinobi and a prodigy. Itachi had graduated from academy early and risen in ranks quickly. He was one hell of a shinobi.

 _ **A/N:** Chapter 5 finish. Short I know, but I wanted this up fast. Not much to say about it so I hope you like it and will review! it make me a very happy writer. Sorry for any mistakes. _

_Bye for now!_


	6. Chapter 6

The different path we take

Chapter 5 Zabuza and Haku

Team 7 and Tazuna arrived to the land of waves and was close by the village where Tazuna lived. No problem yet so far. Kakashi and Itachi didn't relaxed after the first attack from the demon brothers. They held up their guards all the time. While both Sasuke and Naruto fussed over Saki's shoulder. She just rolled her eyes at them and told them over and over again she was fine."I promise, it doesn't hurt that much anymore. I am fine. Stop worry" Saki said eying her teammates.

"But Saki! We' re your teammates, so we should worry, we are a team." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, silently agreeing with his best friend. Saki sighed and looked at Kakashi who smiled. "Don't worry about it Saki-Chan, they care about you." Itachi smiled. Seeing his little brother worry about someone else it was refreshing and a good thing. It meant Sasuke let other people than Naruto in into his life. Suddenly there was some noises in the bushes, Naruto out of reflex took a kunai and threw it. Cautiously he walked to the bush to find there was a small rabbit with white fur, scared to death.

Sasuke saw the rabbit and turned to his best friend while shaking his head. "Great job Naruto, you almost hit a rabbit." He glanced over to his best friend who freaking out. Naruto ran over and toke the frighten rabbit in his arms. "Sorry, little guy, I didn't mean to scare or hurt you! I swear" Naruto wailed making everyone getting a sweat drop on their heads. Hugging the poor animal, apologize to it. Naruto didn't saw Itachi and Kakashi tensed. Something was wrong.

 _Someone is coming_ Kakashi thought and took up a kunai from his holster.

"What's with this fog?" Saki and asked her eyes narrowed. She couldn't see her own hand in front of her. It was worrying. "Naruto, Saki and Sasuke protect Tazuna!" Kakashi said, taking offensive stand in front of them. The genin looked confused but did what they were told. Itachi and Kakashi was standing in front of them."Heh, looks I was found out" a voice above them said. Naruto looked around and pointed at the tree. "Hey who's that man?" He asked. Saki gasped, she had heard of that shinobi. It was Zabuza, the demon of the mist.

"You three stay back and let me and Itachi handle him" Kakashi said. Naruto started to complain but Sasuke silenced him with putting his hand over his mouth. Listen to Kakashi-sensei Naruto. You're no match for him, you going protect Tazuna, the teamwork in this you stay back and let us take this fight" Itachi said. Zabuza chuckled "Oh? I got the honor to fight both of you? Well if you think I will fight alone you're wrong Kakashi.

Haku, come out and play. We going to enjoy ourselves this time" A boy with a mask appeared beside Zabuza. "Which of them should I take Zabuza?" Zabuza didn't even look back at his partner. "Take the the raven haired, but be aware, its a Uchiha you're going to fight. Then after you done with him take down the kids"

"Hai"

Itachi glared her sharingan fully activated. "I won't let you touch the kids, you going be dead before that happens"

"Let's try out that shall we?" Haku said and the fight started. Itachi ran forward, kunai in his right hand; He followed haku's every move with his sharingan. This was no match for him. "Katon Ryuka no Jutsu!" The fire went towards Haku started do hand seals "Suiton Sujinheki" A wall of water appeared and stopped the fire. Itachi starred down the water going all over the places. He didn't move a inch from his position. He was still in front team seven. And he wouldn't let anyone hurt his little brother. Itachi saw Haku move but Itachi was way ahead of him. Using his sharingan and put an genjutsu over Haku. Itachi moved forward and took a look on the young boy that worked with Zabuza. Itachi leaned forward and removed the mask. He wasn't sure what he had been expected but the boy looked so young, perhaps a year older than Sasuke and the others.

 **In Konoha hospita** l

Sakura was working in the hospital, she were with Rin. She had hoped Rin would wake up soon. Sakura had just finished healing the wounds she were able to heal. Sakura was about to turn around when she saw from the corner of her eye movements in the bed. Sakura quickly turned around and saw Rin moving. She saw Rin trying to opened her eyes. "Rin? Can you hear me?" Sakura asked softly. Rin groaned and finally opened her eyes. She looked tired. "Shishou?" Rin asked, sounding confused. Sakura moved quickly helped Rin to sit up carefully. Sakura gave Rin the glass of water she had put on the small table. Rin smiled grateful and took the glass and took a slip of water.

Then the door opened and in came Tsunade. Her eyes lighten up seeing Rin awake. "Welcome back. You had us worried there. Even Minato was sick of worry over you, I was just waited that he would break down when he and Sakura was here yesterday." Sakura half glared at her Shishou. "That wasn't nice Shishou. Minato was worried over Rin, because she is our student and she is family" Sakura said. Tsunade chuckled and shook her head.

"Anyway, let's make some test, Sakura perhaps you should go and inform you sappy husband that Rin is all right" Sakura rolled her eyes but walked out of the room, heading towards the hokage tower to inform Minato. It didn't take her five minutes to get there. Knocking on the door and then walked in, Sakura saw Minato looked up at her confused. Sakura took a good look on him and frowned. Minato was exhausted. He hadn't sleep much the two last night. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked softly. Minato sighed and leaned back in the chair. "No. I guess I am too worried about Rin" Sakura smiled a small smile. "Then you can stop worrying. Rin have just woken up. Tsunade is checking her as we speak now." Minato eyes that had closed flew up open widely. He stood, making Sakura stumble a step backwards, however Minato grabbed her, steadied her. "Are you serious?" Minato asked, with excitement. Sakura nodded and before she was able to say anything else, Minato had taken her and used Hirashin to the hospital.

Rin smiled when she saw Minato came in, dragging Sakura with him. Sakura muttered something but none heard her."Rin! Thank goddess you're awake. I was worried I would lose you" Minato said, sitting down on the bed. Rin smiled. Her tired eyes looked at him. "Don't worry sensei, I'll be all right I promise, sorry for making you worried." Sakura eyes soften. She stood behind Minato, her arms were around Minato's shoulder. "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. " Sakura said. Minato nodded agreeing with her. Rin simply shook her head. She knew there was no point trying argue with them. They wouldn't listen to her. Tsunade was back again pushing them out of the room, saying Rin needed rest now. Sakura and Minato didn't argue with Tsunade, so they said bye to Rin and left her with Tsunade. They was heading towards the exit. "I am glad she woke up" Sakura said. Minato wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her to him. "Me too. She will be all right now. That's the most important thing." Minato said. Sakura looked at him for a moment. "You need rest Minato. You're exhausted" Sakura pointed out. Minato sighed."I know, but the paperwork won't do themselves" Sakura rolled her eyes. "There is no meeting today?" Sakura asked. Minato looked confused but shook his head."No"

"Then use a shadow clone and let it do the paperwork. You need rest. I WILL drag you home and make you rest." Sakura threaten him. Minato shook his head but didn't argue with her. Sakura smiled when they come out of the hospital and Minato summoned a shadow clone and send it to the hokage tower. Minato wrapped his arms around her and used hirashin and get them home quicker. Sakura grabbed his hands and dragged him to their bedroom and pushed Minato down onto the bed. Minato pouted, making her narrowed her eyes. Minato reached up and dragged her down to him, making her gasp in surprise.

MINATO!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised. She found herself on her back with Minato hovering over her. "If I am going to rest, you're going be here with me" Minato exclaimed. Sakura sighed but didn't move. She reached up and pulled him down to her. "Down" Sakura ordered, making Minato chuckle but he lay down beside her, his arm holding her close to him. Sakura snuggled closer to Minato. "Sleep Minato" Sakura said. Minato sighed and closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. Sakura watched him sleep. Sakura put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and soon she too had fall asleep.

 **With team seven**

Team seven were still in battle with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi and Itachi had their hands full. Itachi had however managed put the ice user in a genjutsu. He had then turned his attention to Kakashi to see if he needed assistance. Which he did. Kakashi was panting. Zabuza was not a push over. He was deadly and had all intention to get to Tazuna and kill the bridge builder. Kakashi saw from the corner of his eye Itachi heading towards to help him. Kakashi were able to see the young boy Itachi had fought was lying on the ground unconscious. Zabuza must have noticed his distracted for he dashed forward Kakashi and swing his blade to slash Kakashi over his chest, however Kakashi was able to dodge the attack. Itachi moved in to interfere the attack and blocked the sword with a kunai. Zabuza tensed and jumped backwards.

Itachi glared at the rough ninja. This was taking too long now. Itachi glanced towards Kakashi who was still trying to get himself together. This was taking hard on him. He could tell the genin was getting nervous for this taking so long. "Its time for us to end this" Itachi said and activated his mangekeyou sharingan. He had obtained that after seeing the death of his best friend, Shishui. It had been a hard time for him, and having the mangekeyou sharingan which would make you blind if you overuse it too much. This a power he didn't want. He had read about it and it was a terrifying power. His parents had been worried and concerned about Itachi but Sakura had told them if Itachi started to notice his sight was getting worse he would come to her or Tsunade directly, not waiting for it to get worse.

"Are you all right Kakashi-sempai?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded, not looking away from Zabuza. "I am, however I think its time for us to end this. Its has gone on long enough" Kakashi said and started to do the hand seals for the chidori.

 **With the kids**

Naruto, Sasuke and Saki watched Kakashi and Itachi fighting against Zabuza. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked excited however, Saki was concerned, worried about them. The boy seemed to be unconscious but it didn't mean he couldn't woke up. She glanced at her teammates and shook her head. She couldn't understand them for being so excited. This was a dangerous situation and she was briefly wondered if they would be all right?

Hopefully they would

 **NARUTO POVE**

I watched how Kakashi-sensei and Itachi-san fought together to take down that Zabuza guy. I was so excited, so I was shaking. I wanted to fight too. I didn't want to stand at the sideline and watch others fight. I was a shinobi of Konoha and I wanted to become strong just like otou-san and okaa-san. They were strong both, and I wanted to surpass them both. I glanced at Sasuke who watched Itachi every move the older Uchiha made. I guess Sasuke was impressed by Itachi-san skills but who wouldn't? He was a freaking ANBU and probably one of the youngest shinobi that become ANBU.

Then Suddenly Zabuza collapsed on the ground. Something had happened out there. I saw Saki from the corner of my eye, tensing. She must be sensing something we can't. I know she have perfect chakra control and is skilled to sense others. Perhaps she was sensing someone approaching us. "Something wrong Saki?" I asked trying to sound calm. I felt my hear beat faster. She turned to me and looked nervous. " I sense a unknown chakra approaching us. Perhaps we should move?" Saki said uncertainly. Sasuke shook his head. "Kakashi-sensei told us to stay here so we should stay here" I saw Tazuna move In unease. I couldn't blame him, if someone else is heading towards us. If another rough ninja would arrive now, we wouldn't stand a chance since both Itachi and Kakashi-sensei are busy with the man with no eyebrows.

I saw both Kakashi-sensei and Itachi tensed, they must also have sensed the unknown chakra approaching us fast. Kakashi turned around looking at us, his eyes widen. Something was wrong. "Take Tazuna and get out of here now!" Kakashi called out to us. We all tensed and was about to move when a voice spoke up. "That won't be necessary"

I turned around and saw a body that was both black and white and was stuck in two leaf like things. He had yellow eyes and starred us down, or rather he was looking at me for some reason. "Hatake Kakashi, you wouldn't mind that we borrow Namikaze Naruto now do you?" the white part of the body asked, it seems the body had two voices, one sound lighter and one sounded much darker. From the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi disappeared and appeared in front of me. "I don't know who you are, but you won't get Naruto" Kakashi stated, glared at the unknown intruder that had interfered the battle with Zabuza. Itachi landed behind Sasuke and Saki to keep Zabuza from getting them.

The strange creature started to chuckle, a disturbing chuckle. I shivered and gulped. I could tell something was off with this guy. He wasn't human even. What the hell was he?! "Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke asked, glared at the thing. Leave it to him to get annoyed. I could tell Sasuke didn't like this and he had fallen into defensive position and so had Saki. Her Rekengan was activated. The creature smirked "Who I am is not important, I am here for a reason and I won't leave without getting what I am here for. " I tensed hearing that. I just hoped Kakashi and Itachi would be able keep this up. I glanced backwards and saw Zabuza getting up and watched the scene with narrowed eyes. It seemed he didn't know who this thing was.

Suddenly the thing dashed forward towards us. He passed both Itachi and Kakashi and headed straight to me, but Kakashi was able to grab him and throw him away from me. Kakashi shifted in his position and looked back at us. "I need you to focus now since this mission is getting even more dangerous than it already was. I hope you are ready to fight for your lives" I tensed and nodded I felt Saki and Sasuke move a bit. I tried to remain calm but I felt sweat dripping. Just by looking at the strange thing I could tell it was powerful. This was not a ordinary shinobi. This was something else.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha**

Sakura was in the hospital working after being called in by Tsunade, making her leave her husband sleeping at home. She had just been with Rin and now she were in her office working on paperwork. Sakura reached for her cup when it suddenly broke. Sakura eyed the cup with a narrowed eye. Something was wrong. Sakura tried to ignore the feeling but it didn't go away. She didn't like it at all. She took the paper and walked out of the office and went to find Tsunade. She needed to hand her Shishou those papers before leaving the hospital again. This was her day off, she shouldn't even be there right now. Sakura walked through the corridors and saw Shizune was talking with a nurse. The woman looked up and saw Sakura coming. "There you are Sakura, are those the paper Tsunade-sama asked for?"

"Yep, they are finished now. I am about to find Tsunade and give her the paper." Sakura said, looking at the nurse who had left them. "A new nurse?" Sakura asked curious. Shizune nodded, Ton ton was in her arms. Sakura smiled seeing the small pig. "Tsunade-sama should come out from one of the patients" Just then Tsunade walked out from a room and saw them standing there. "There she is" Shizune said smiling. Sakura chuckled and walked up to the slug princess. "Here is the paper you needed" Sakura handed over the map with the paper. Tsunade took the map and opened it and looked through the file. "Good, I knew I could count on you, you can leave now, there is nothing major"

"Thank you Shishou" Sakura said her goodbyes and headed towards the exit and headed home. Coming home, Sakura was greeted by Minato. "I thought you were asleep?" Sakura asked looking at her husband her arms crossed over her chest. Minato grinned. "you weren't there when I woke up and you didn't leave a note so I was about head out and look after you" Sakura walked up and hugged Minato. "I was summoned to the hospital by Tsunade, she wanted some help, I thought you would be still sleeping when I came back."

Minato smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Sakura sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Minato lifted her up into his arms and walked towards their bedroom. Sakura sighed. Her hands went up to his hair and started to play with it. Minato groaned. He put her down when Sakura tensed getting a far away look on her face. Minato saw her falling into a trance,and figured it was her rekengan. Sakura felt Minato moved her into a sitting position onto the bed but she paid no attention to him. She focused on the vision she was getting.

 **Vision**

 _Team seven was in the middle of nowhere, Zabuza was standing a bit far from them, Haku was unconscious, but it wasn't Zabuza team seven was focused on. Sakura turned her attention to the other person who they were facing. To her shock it was Zetsu standing there in all his glory. Suddenly he dashed forward and headed towards Naruto. Both Kakashi and Itachi stopped Zetsu from getting to Naruto. Zetsu turned into two person, the black and the white Zetsu. They attacked team seven together at the same time, giving the jounin and the ANBU some trouble._

 _ **Vision end**_

Sakura snapped out of the vision and shook her head and looked up seeing Minato looking at her worried. Sakura bite on her lips not knowing how to tell him about what she saw. Minato saw her worry, he took her hands in his. "What?" He asked gently. Sakura sighed and looked him in the eye. "Zetsu, who worked for Madara will attack team seven if he haven't already started"

 _ **A/N:** Well aren't I nice ending the chapter like that. You probably curse me right now for ending the chapter like that right? Well who doesn't love these cliffhangers? I hope you liked it so far and you will leave a review with your thoughts about this chapter. See you guys in the next chapter _


	7. Chapter 7

The different path we take rewrite

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7

Team seven along plus Itachi Uchiha were focused on Zabuza now since Haku were lying on the ground unconscious and it looked like he would not wake up for some time. Zabuza eyed the jounin and the Uchiha prodigy with a guarded expression. Zabuza knew he was in for some trouble. To Fight Hatake Kakashi himself were trouble enough but adding an Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha in the mix, Zabuza knew he would not come out of this fight alive.

Even with Haku's help their odds to win against the konoha duo were small but now were Haku unconscious and were no use for him.

Then suddenly something or someone appeared out of the ground, making everyone turn their attention on that. The being was white and black with green hair and yellow eyes.

Seeing the reaction of the Konoha shinobi, they had no clue what that being was so Zabuza thought they were not comrades.

"What are you and what do you want?" Kakashi asked, demanding to know. The being known as Zetsu tilted his head in amusement.

"We are here to take the nine tailed jinchuuriki of course" Kakashi and Itachi tensed and so did Naruto. He knew what that meant, that strange thing was after him. He knew the danger he would be as he was the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed beast, as his parents had sit down with him and explained all about he needed to know. He also knew most jinchuuriki were mistreated and hated by their own village and were an outcast.

 _The only reason I not is probably because dad is the hokage and no one is stupid to dare to make mum angry_ Naruto thought.

He never imagined he would find himself in danger even with his team. What if something happens to the others because of him? What could he do to prevent that? Could he do anything to prevent that?

Saki glanced at Naruto and noticed the change in his mood. Frowning, Saki reached out to Naruto to shake him out whatever thoughts he was in. When she finally managed to get his attention, she spoke; "I can't read your thoughts but whatever you are thinking stop it. You're our teammate and we protect each other no matter what. We fight together and never leave anyone alone. Don't you dare to try pull off something stupid now Naruto."

Naruto eyes widen in shock and did not notice Sasuke nodded in agreement to what Saki said. "Saki is right, we won't let anyone get you no matter what. You're our teammate and besides, we have Kakashi-sensei and Itachi nii-san here. That weirdo won't get pass them and if it does, we kick that thing back to where it came from as a team"

Naruto blinked and smiled and nodded "Yeah, you're right"

"Of course, am, I'm always right" Sasuke declared. Saki shook her head at the comment but said nothing. There was not the right time or place to argue. They had an enemy before them who wanted their teammate and friend and that would not happen.

Itachi and Kakashi glanced behind them and Kakashi felt proud over his students. They knew what mattered and counted. Now they needed to remove the 'Zetsu' being to prevent it from taking Naruto. Kakashi would hate it to send a message to his sensei that Naruto had been taken by a unknown enemy and he rather not want to face Sakura-sensei either. Who knows what those two would do if something happened to their son.

No…He would not fail to protect his student and Minato and Sakura-sensei's son. He would make sure Naruto, Saki and Sasuke were safe and would remain that through the whole mission.

Itachi had his sharingan activated, it would take some carefully planning to keep both Zabuza and this Zetsu from the children. He would not let anything happen to his little brother and his friends.

He had not failed any mission and failing a mission now was not an option.

The white black Zetsu made his move and headed straight towards the children but Itachi and Kakashi were prepared, Itachi saw every move the black/white Zetsu did and could counter him and stop him from reaching the genin.

What they did not were ready for was Zabuza

Just as Zetsu were about manage to pass both Itachi and Kakashi, Zabuza swing his sword, hitting the Zetsu, slashing Zetsu straight over his chest and kicked him, sending the Zetsu against a tree.

"Don't you dare, they are mine opponents and I won't let a low life creature like you take them down."

Kakashi could not help but feel some relief, even if Zabuza only helped them because he saw them as his opponent and next "victims" Kakashi could to some extent relax, knowing the genin would be safe for now at least.

Or so he thought

The whole body of Zetsu split into two beings, one white and one black. The black headed towards Kakashi, Itachi and Zabuza while the white one headed for the kids.

Saki saw the white Zetsu coming towards them and met Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes and nodded. They would show what happened when the enemy underestimate team seven.

Sasuke who had managed to activate his sharingan, activated his kekkei genkai, Saki activated her own kekkei genkai as well. That thing would regret to even looking at Naruto.

If Itachi and Kakashi were worried about the genin before, they soon found themselves that worry was not needed since they took the black Zetsu head on and with teamwork, they managed to push the black Zetsu back and since the black Zetsu had its attention only on the kids, he did not saw Itachi coming from nowhere and strike him down and put him under a genjutsu.

Kakashi were handling the white Zetsu who realized its mistake and tried to get away but Kakashi were faster and managed to pin him down. Knocking the Zetsu out Kakashi made sure the white could not escape if it would wake up again. He could sense Zabuza watching him and Kakashi were almost certain he should expect an attack from Zabuza anytime now since the ones who had interrupted his battle with Kakashi and Itachi were taken care of.

"You're going to let them live?" Kakashi blinked in surprise and looked at Zabuza.

"Yeah, they have information of a group that is trying to capture all the jinchuuriki and since they appear it would be a good idea to let them live so we can get the information we need. "

"I see…"

Kakashi felt awkward, he had expected the fight with Zabuza to resume where it had been stopped not standing here and having a conversation with the missing ninja.

 _I guess even the impossible things are capable to happened even if it's a small chance_

"So…What will happen now? I guess you still going to go after Mr. Tazuna right?" Kakashi asked carefully. Zabuza opened his mouth (though you couldn't see it) when Naruto come up to Kakashi and stared at Zabuza.

"Why would you do that? Didn't you help us right now?" Naruto asked. He had no clue why the giant man had decided to help them out but Naruto didn't care whatever reason he had.

"I did you brat but…"  
"But what? It doesn't mean anything bad. You helped us, your supposedly enemy, not that I understand why you're our enemy. I don't think you are evil, just misunderstand."  
Kakashi sighed and shook his head. Leave it to Naruto trying to convince a missing ninja that they are not evil. He could not wait to tell this tale for Minato and Sakura-sensei. He wasn't sure if they would be horrified or laugh at the irony of it.

He was certain this mission would one to remember.

"I am a missing ninja, I am evil" Zabuza argued, he had no clue to why he was standing there arguing with a genin of all people. He is supposedly to kill that bridge builder, yet here he was standing and arguing with a child. How ridicules weren't that?

From the corner of his eye, he saw Haku waking up and Zabuza knew even with the mask, Haku probably looked confused and probably wondering what the hell happened while he was unconscious.

"…but if you are evil, you wouldn't help us so that means you're not an evil person and you do have in fact emotions and you do care. You're just a misunderstand person and no one have bothered to trying to understand you or Haku"  
Zabuza sighed and looked over to Kakashi who had an amused look on his face or at least that part of the face that you could see. He didn't seem too surprise to see his genin starting up this kind of conversation and with a s-class criminal any less.

"Do tell me, are his parents just as crazy as him?" Zabuza asked and pointedly looked down at Naruto. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head "No, I would blame this on his aunt unfortunately."

Zabuza sighed _'whatever did I do to deserve this?'_

 _TBC_

Another chapter and I apologize for the very late update, and I won't be able to apologize enough for the long wait. Have a lot of problems and many things happened, like my computer broke and I had no computer for a while and a lot of other stuff happened.

I hope you like it and I would be grateful if you would leave a review with your thoughts about the chapter. Thank you for your patient, I will do my best to update my stories, I might not be able to promise exactly how often I will update but I will do my best.


End file.
